Complications
by Child of the Wolves
Summary: We all know that Tanis's mother was raped by a human and then was left to die. But what if (dun dun dun) Tanis's parents acually did love each other? What if Tanis's dad is still alive?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters, they belong to the goddess Margret Weis and company. O.~ I just borrowed them. Any characters you dun regocnize are mine  
  
A/N: Yup, its anoyyingly short, or maybe that's a good thing for those of yew who have yer flaming pens ready Oo I wanna flaming pen, I think that would be cool, unless I burned myslef, I burned myself once a few weeks ago, I still have a sore thingy were it was.. its white -shows yew sore- I got it by touching extreamly hot brown sugar.. very manly, I know. ANYWHO, I'm really new at this writing on the fanfics, so this is all I have so far, R/R if you want more, if not I'll probably quit while I'm behind This first chapter doesn't really follow along the storyline, but it has a point, I promise. It'll end up being something along the lines of a story about Tanis's parents. O.o  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~~_~  
  
Tanis stands with his friends, watching the downpour of draconians from the hills. He looks in back of him. Only his small band of warriors, Gilanthas, Laurana, Cameron, Rasitlin, Tika, Flint, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Tas, and Sturm, along with another small band that they met on the road stand with him to fight. They had found the band of about 20 men on the road as they traveled to the Temple of Neraka. He hadn't met most of the men, but they seemed pretty trustworthy, all humans.  
  
They are obviously growing close to the temple, they had been running into small hordes of Draconians, not even bothering to dress in the cloaks of clerics. Of course this was due to the fact that they were mostly drunk. They had been easy to take on, but this, this was a large horde of at least 100 draconians, and each had the power to kill after death.  
  
He lets out a deep sigh. Sturm looks at him with a concerned expression on his face. Tanis turns to the group of friends, his awburn hair showing slightly from under his helm. Laurana doesn't meet his gaze, keeping her golden spun hair around her face as if it is a veil. Gilantha stares right at him, his never changing expression of stone on his face showing nothing, but his eyes glittering dangerously. Sturm stares at him, knowing that whatever Tanis will lead them in doing, would be the right thing. Cameron and Tika look away from each other long enough to catch the serious look on Tanis's face to stop flirting continuously and Raistlin inores his brothers childish antics and leans on his staff for support, his golden hourglass eyes barely visible in the folds of his velvet, blood red robes. Tas looks up at him, a childish expression set upon his face, leaning on his hoopak. "What are we going to do Tanis? Do we get to fight them? I've never fought that many draconians before, what kind to you think they are? I think I'd like them to be bozaks, I've never seen a draconian blow up before, it would be a very interetsing experience I think-"  
  
"We don't want to fight them you no-brain of a kender!" Flint roars at Tas. Tas shuts up and looks up to Tanis, obviously looking for support but finding none. Flint, his hand automatically at his trusty axe, looks to Tanis, with a look on his gruff face that says 'go on' Tanis smiles slightly.  
  
"Listen, we can't stand up to this many draconians, they've obviously seen us, but we're surrounded by forests and that many draconians can't find their way stealfully around searching for about 30 men, or elves" He says, looking at Gilanthas before he can open his mouth. "We don't stand a chance, break up and meet up back at the clearing we met 'our backup' at"  
  
Tas opens his mouth to complain but with a look from Flint closes it. They immidiatly break up into three groups. About three fourths of the lone group of human warriors start to weave their way back the way they came from through the trees, having heard what Tanis said. Gilanthas, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Cameron, Raistlin, Flint, and Tas dissapear into the forest, leaving Tanis, Laurana, who still won't make eye-contact with him, Tika, and Sturm, along with the last fourth of the brigade of fighters. He looks around, the draconians are still only about half way down of the huge hill, he eyes the fighters left with him.  
  
There are 5 men, one shorter one with black hair that sticks down to his hair as if he wears his own helm. Two are of a medium hieght and are lanky, but with muscels clearly visible. One's hair is a light, almost white blonde, and the other's is a dark brown. One is a tall, silent man with an intimidating look on his face and curls of black locks hanging down into his blue eyes. The last is a very strong man with off-red wavy hair and thick muscels. He can hear faint battle crys of the draconians in the distance, and knowing that they have spotted the faint shapes of his remaining troops with their fine lizard eyes, starts off into the woods. They all follow him, Sturms armor clanking loudy.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~~_~  
  
(A/N: That's all I have so far, R/R and lemme know what yew think!) 


End file.
